Darkness Chronicles
by Anorin Xikian
Summary: *Sequel to Desperate Measures, Complete* Piper and Phoebe are now the two most powerful Warlocks, serving under The Source in the Underworld. Evil is slowly taking over as a result, but Good has a plan involving Paige and a Sacred Power to derail it.
1. Chapter 1

The Darkness Chronicles: Chapter I  
  
(Note: This is a direct sequel to my previous story, Drastic Measures, and I would reccomond reading that one first. You can still follow the Darkness Chronicles if you did not read Drastic Measures, but it is not reccomonded. Thanks.)  
  
A man took off down an alleyway, constantly looking over his shoulder as if something was chasing him. As he continued to look over his shoulder, he bumped into someone. He slowly turned around in horror, and.....  
  
"No!" the man screamed. "Please don't kill me!"  
  
"Who says I'm going to kill you?" Piper asked him with a sly grin.  
  
Toying with the victims is so much fun. Piper thought.  
  
The man backed away slowly, his face full of fear.  
  
"Be-be-because....because I saw you do it to that other man!" he said.  
  
Piper just smiled evilly as she continued to advance on him. The man, however, soon bumped into another person as he was backing up. This time, he didn't get a chance to look first, as a single hand reached around his throat. As the man gasped for air, Phoebe used her new power of increased strength to lift him far off the ground, and then tossed him across the alleyway and into a dumpster.  
  
"I love that." Phoebe said with a laugh.  
  
She and Piper walked over to the dumpster, just as the man managed to pull himself up.  
  
"No! Please!" the man begged. "I don't want to die! Go kill someone else!"  
  
Piper reached out one single hand towards the man, and instantly his entire body went numb. Piper's new power had completley paralayzed him. She twisted her hand around and the man's throat began collapsing in itself, causing him to grab it and gasp for air.  
  
"Come here." Piper said softly, and the man's body floated over to Piper, just inches from her face.  
  
"You're very good-looking." Piper told him.  
  
Piper leaned over and kissed him on the mouth, using her powers to make his lips move along with the kiss as well. After a few moments, Piper released the liplock.  
  
"Bored now." Phoebe said from behind her.  
  
"You can have the kill." Piper said nonchalantly.  
  
Phoebe smilled evilly as she walked up in front of the paralayzed man. She waved her arms, and he slowly burned to death until he was nothing more than ashes. Phoebe waved her hand and a gust of wind blew the ashes away.  
  
"That was fun." Phoebe said.  
  
"Don't you think it was a little boring, though?" Piper asked her.  
  
"Yes, if we didn't play with the little peon first, he wouldn't have lasted half that long." Phoebe agreed. "I wish we actually had a semi-powerful enemy."  
  
Piper shrugged and blinked out. Phoebe blinked out as well.  
  
  
  
"Something must be done." one of the Elders said. "The balance between good and evil has been lost, and I fear if it continues, the prophecies shall come true and the Dark Charmed Ones shall lead darkness to complete and total domination of Earth."  
  
The Elders were holding an emergency meeting about the Dark Charmed Ones.  
  
"We don't have any witch who can even come close to matching up with them." another Elder pointed out.  
  
"Not neccesairly." the first Elder replied. "There may be one who can fight them and live to tell about it."  
  
The Elders all talked and watched Paige below on Earth, living a normal life.  
  
  
  
Piper and Phoebe blinked back into the Underworld. The Source had spared nothing in treating his prised Warlocks right, and he had actually had the entire Halliwell Manor transported to the Underworld, which is where Piper and Phoebe were standing outside of. Piper opened the door to their "happy home", and nothing major seemed to have been changed.  
  
"Wonder where Cole is." Phoebe wondered, and then went upstairs to check as Piper rolled her eyes.  
  
I will never understand why she has chosen to continue to love Cole and keep part of her good side. Piper thought. Forget the freedom for a second, but we Dark Charmed Ones are invinciable and immortal when we are completley evil! Phoebe is foolish.  
  
Piper sighed and walked into the living room. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV- another Source touch- and began flicking through the channels.  
  
  
  
Phoebe heard the shower on as she entered her's and Cole's room, and Phoebe walked over and peeked inside their bathroom, dodging and laughing as Cole through a sponge at her. She closed the door and sat down on their bed and removed her top, laying down on top of the bed.  
  
"C'mon Cole, the hot water's going to run out!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
A few minutes later, Cole stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in his towel.  
  
"We're not going to run out of hot water down here." Cole said.  
  
"Not funny." Phoebe said as she smacked her new husband over the head with a pillow. She went into th bathroom, to use the shower herself. Cole sat down on the bed, still just wrapped in the towel.  
  
"So how'd it go?" Cole asked her.  
  
"Easy enough." Phoebe replied from in the shower. "I enjoy torturing them, but that thing Piper does is just creepy."  
  
"You mean where she kisses them before she kills them?" Cole asked her.  
  
"Exactly." Phoebe answered. "There's some definite sexual tension there."  
  
"She needs a boyfriend." Cole said with a laugh.  
  
"Her?" Phoebe said sarcastically. "All she wants to talk about is prophecy this and armageddon that. That girl couldn't keep someone interested for more than two fucking seconds."  
  
I'm just happy that I still have you, my love. Cole thought.  
  
  
  
A man walked up in front of the Elders inside their chamber, as they watched him from some sort of grandstand above him. The man was wearing a white robe with a hood, and was carrying a sack of some sort.  
  
"Dump the pieces." one of the Elders said.  
  
The man nodded and dumped the pieces of a person Piper had frozen and shattered.  
  
"Leo!" the Elder said. "I command your spirit to reawaken and reassemble your body!"  
  
The pieces glowed with white light, and after a few seconds the white light became the shape of a person. When the glowing stopped, Leo was standing there.  
  
"Where's Piper?" Leo immeaditley shouted. "I HAVE TO FIND PIPER!"  
  
"Relax, Leo." the Elder said.  
  
"But wait.....how am I alive again?" Leo asked her. "You made me human."  
  
"No, we did no such thing." another Elder answered. "We simply removed your powers to give the illusion that you were human again. We knew that while your only chance at reaching Piper was as a human, she was just as likely to kill you. So, you were a White Lighter all along, Leo- you just didn't know it."  
  
"So, do I have my powers back?" Leo asked him.  
  
"Yes." the Elder replied.  
  
"Good." Leo said. "Now, where is Piper?"  
  
"Piper and Phoebe have become the most powerful Warlocks of all time as the right-hand women of The Source, and their evil powers grow stronger everyday." another Elder told him. "There is only one person who can stop them."  
  
"Paige." Leo said.  
  
"Exactly." the Elder agreed. "You must retrieve her and give her the Sacred Power."  
  
"I'm on it." Leo said, and he orbbed out.  
  
  
  
Phoebe and Cole, now fully-dressed, were lounging on their bed watching TV, when a knock came at their door.  
  
"What is it?" Phoebe asked her.  
  
"We've been summoned to The Source's chambers." Piper said. "Apparently he has some kind of high-profile mission for us."  
  
Phoebe opened the bedroom door.  
  
"About time." Phoebe said with a smile. "I've been tired of all the recent assignments we've had. Nothing but killing powerless humans who will do good later in their lives."  
  
"Well, come on then." Piper said. "Not a good idea to keep The Source waiting."  
  
Phoebe nodded in agreement, then turned back to Cole.  
  
"I'll be back." Phoebe told her.  
  
"And I'll be here waiting for you." Cole replied.  
  
Phoebe smiled as Piper pretended to throw up. Phoebe's elbow then conviently found its way to Piper's stomach.  
  
"Ow!" Piper yelled out.  
  
Phoebe laughed and blinked out, and Piper blinked out after her.  
  
  
  
The two Warlocks blinked into The Source's chamber, on top of his high platform, where The Source sat and The Seer watched on.  
  
"This mission is particuarly important." The Source said. "Do you remember Paige?"  
  
"The product of my mother's fucking of a White Lighter, of course I remember the stupid bitch." Piper said. "What do you want us to do, kill her? Easy, she's just a human. I killed her when she had that lightning think inside her, how hard do you think it will be to kill her as a human?"  
  
"Harder than you would expect." The Source replied. "Do not get overconfident. Paige is of great need to Good, and they will have some strong Witches protecting her.  
  
Piper's eyes lit up.  
  
"Finally!" Piper said almost happily. "A battle that won't be a fucking pushover! Hopefully one of those little bitches has a useful power instead of the same old shit."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, why exactly are we killing Paige again?" Phoebe asked him. "Not that I mind, I don't even know the bitch, but I'm just curious."  
  
"Good is the one that has dragged her into this." The Source said. "I would have had no reason to kill her otherwise- obviously I'm not going to worry about what killing a powerless human with no future, they can be useful as slaves when we take over. But, Good has plans for her."  
  
"What sort of plans?" Phoebe asked him.  
  
"What else?" Piper replied for him. "Killing us. The bastards aren't grateful for all we did for Good."  
  
"But how?" Phoebe asked. "I mean, Paige can't access the Power of Three without us, nor can she be any sort of a match for us as a regular Witch or half-Whitelighter if they decide to activate her powers."  
  
"The prophecies make mention to a Sacred Power." The Seer answered. "This is the power that can stand up to evil and threaten to change the course of the future. If the Sacred Power is given to someone with a strong will, it can grow until her powers can rival or even surpass that of yours. And while Piper may be competley unkillable, there are plenty of ways to take her out of the fight. Such as paralayzing her body, or locking her in another dimension."  
  
"We have every reason to believe Paige will be recieving that power" The Source said. "According to what we've heard from spies, she is the only one currently on Earth that can allow the power to grow to its full potiental, which will be neccesary to fight off evil without the Power of Three on Good's side anymore."  
  
"So we kill the little bitch before she gets a chance to recieve the power, and Good is screwed." Piper said. "Makes sense to me."  
  
Phoebe nodded in agreement.  
  
"Go." The Source told them. "Kill Paige and Good will be rendered helpless as we take control and the prophecies are forfilled."  
  
Piper and Phoebe nodded and they blinked out.  
  
"I am worried." The Seer said. "The future is very cloudy from this point on. It is possiable that the girls will fail and Paige will claim the Sacred Power, and that puts the future fortold by the prophecies at great risk."  
  
"The prophecies must be forfilled." The Source replied. "One way or another, evil shall take control. Even if it means sacrificing my own life."  
  
To Be Continued..... 


	2. Chapter 2

The Darkness Chronicles: Chapter 2  
  
The elevator opened up inside her apartment building as Paige exited it and went down the hallway to her apartment. She noticed that the door was already opened just a tiny bit.  
  
Probably just the maid. Paige thought. Better be careful just in case, though.  
  
Paige opened the door all of the way and crept into her dark apartment. Just as she reached to turn on her light, a hand grabbed her arm.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Paige screamed.  
  
The other hand of this unknown assilant waved in the air and Paige was frozen solid. Now, the light was turned on, and there stood Piper, with Phoebe standing behind her.  
  
"Way too easy." Piper said as she raised her fist.  
  
Just as she went to shatter Paige's head with a single punch, however, she was caught by a powerful orb of white energy, which sent her flying back into the wall in the hallway outside the apartment.. There stood a young- looking witch in a blue dress and long, blonde hair. Phoebe turned to face her and was blasted with a similar orb of white energy, sending her flying into the same wall as Piper.  
  
"I'm going to make you two traitors pay!" she yelled at them.  
  
"We originally turned dark to help you fucking assholes." Phoebe said as she stood up, and tossed a fireball at the witch, sending her flying back into the wall as well. "Ungrateful, that's what you assholes are."  
  
Piper stood up as well. Meanwhile, Paige had resorted to hiding under her bed.  
  
"And now, you pay." Phoebe said angrily.  
  
She waved her hand as the witch's clothes were set on fire. She threw her outer clothes off to stop the magical fire from spreading to her, but was just met with a forceful punch from Phoebe (remembering her new power of great strength), which sent her out Paige's window, shattering it, and falling five stories below onto the ground, killing her. As all this happened, Paige attempted to run out the door after coming out from under her bed, but suddenly felt her body go numb. Her body was turned around even though she did not tell it to, and she found Piper's hand outreached toward her.  
  
"I love this power." Piper said with an evil laugh.  
  
She motioned with her hand and Paige found herself floating towards her, stopping a few feet from her.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy killing you, and I'm going to make it slow and painful." Piper said with an evil glare. "You were supposed to replace Prue. You were supposed to expect us to accept you in her place. NO ONE could ever replace Prue you FUCKING WHORE! And now, I'm going to make you pay."  
  
However, before Piper could do anything else she was suddenly tackled down to the floor by someone- and when she saw who, she found her body filled with anger.  
  
"Leo." Piper said with hatred in her voice.  
  
Phoebe grabbed Leo off of Piper and tossed him out the window as well, then watched as he orbbed out in mid-fall. In the chaos, Paige took off into the elevator.  
  
"I'm going after that bastard." Piper said with more anger in her voice.  
  
"But what about Paige?" Phoebe asked her. "The Source's orders."  
  
"I don't give a fuck." Piper replied. "Leo is mine. Do what you want."  
  
Piper blinked out.  
  
"Fuck it, I'm going to see Cole." Phoebe said, and blinked out as well.  
  
  
  
Piper blinked into a large, darkened club. She watched people dancing to a slow tune, and then turned her head to see who she was looking for.  
  
Leo.  
  
Piper's anger had settled and her lust for Leo was a bit turned on, but still she marched over to him.  
  
"You're dead." Piper said.  
  
"You can't kill a Whitelighter by freezing his body, and then shattering it." Leo said. "Well, at least you can't kill him and keep him dead."  
  
"But you weren't a Whitelighter anymore." Piper said, confused. "You were a human."  
  
"No." Leo said. "I wasn't. I only thought I was. As I later found out, the Elders only stripped me of powers. I was still a Whitelighter."  
  
"So great, you're back." Piper said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. "So did you really have to get involved and keep me from killing Paige?"  
  
"She's the only one who may be able to...." Leo began to say, but then stopped.  
  
"Kill me?" Piper finished for him.  
  
She circled him almost as if she was a predator circling her pray.  
  
"You still love me." Piper said, almost amazed. "Despite all that has happened, you still love me."  
  
"Yes." Leo replied. "You have a respect for that?"  
  
"More like a disgust." Piper replied. "Maybe even pity. A creature that cannot stop loving someone as evil as I am has the fate of a horrible death, nothing more."  
  
"Then dance with me." Leo told her. "See if you can feel anything else besides lust."  
  
"Why not." Piper said, realizing how attracted she still was to Leo. "One dance."  
  
Piper pulled Leo onto the dance floor, and with a wave of her hand the music changed to Static-X's "Cold".  
  
(Author's Note: I definitley reccomond downloading/listening to "Cold" while reading this part of the story, I'm listening to it as I type this and it very much sets the tone for this scene. The lyrics are included in the scene but still, listening to it is reccomonded. Thanks.)  
  
"We kiss  
  
The stars  
  
We writhe  
  
We are  
  
Your name  
  
Desire  
  
Your flesh  
  
We are  
  
Cold  
  
We're so cold  
  
We are so  
  
Cold  
  
We're so cold"  
  
Piper and Leo danced slowly to the song, as Piper's movements were almost chilling.  
  
"Don't you think this song fits me well?" she asked him with a bit of a grin.  
  
"I can't say that I do." Leo responded.  
  
"Your mouth  
  
These words  
  
Silence  
  
It turns  
  
Humming  
  
We laugh  
  
My head  
  
Falls back  
  
Cold  
  
We're so cold  
  
We are so  
  
Cold  
  
We're so cold"  
  
"You don't think I'm cold?" Piper asked him, in a hushed tone. "You haven't seen what I've done to people. And I don't just mean that in a physical sense. I've used, manipulated, and played with people's emotions to my liking. I'm doing it right now to you, Leo. Are you too blinded by your love to realize this?"  
  
"I realize it." Leo said. "And I don't care. I just want to be here, close to you."  
  
Leo moved his face closer to Piper's, and as he kissed her cheek gently, chills were sent down his spine.  
  
"You can't bring me back." Piper whispered into his ear. "Evil is what I am. It is what I have become. It IS me. And you, human or Whitelighter, will always be nothing but Good. You and I cannot be together."  
  
Piper jabbed a knife into his chest as Leo screamed in pain. He fell to the ground in a heap, holding his bloody wound.  
  
"You know that....can't kill me." Leo gasped out.  
  
"Yes, but it will hurt you like hell." Piper replied.  
  
She laughed and blinked out. Leo held his wound and watched it slowly heal, then stood up and orbbed out.  
  
  
  
Paige was running down the sidewalk. She didn't know where she was running to, but she knew she had to get away from that apartment. Had to get away from the crazyness, the completley impossiablity of what she had seen. Leo orbbing in front of her only made her shriek loudly.  
  
"Get away from me!" she yelled. "Leave me alone!"  
  
She turned to run again, but Leo grabbed her wrists, and turned her around. His eyes glowed white and then Paige's did as well, and suddenly she recieved all of the images and information she would need. Of her half- sisters, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. Of Prue's death. Of Piper and Phoebe being turned. Of their acceptance of The Source.  
  
"I understand." Paige said.  
  
Leo reached out to her and the two orbbed out together.  
  
  
  
"The two of them are too wrapped up in their own issues to bother serving you." The Seer told The Source back in the Underworld. "Piper is too busy trying to torture Leo and Phoebe's love for Cole has them distracted."  
  
"They do not realize the threat Paige poses to them." The Source replied. "If she recieves the Sacred Power, it could spell the end of the Dark Charmed Ones."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued..... 


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness Chronicles Chapter 3  
  
Leo and Paige orbbed just outside the Elders' chamber.  
  
"Leo...." Paige said quietly.  
  
"What is it?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm....I'm scared." Paige told him. "I realize that this is my destiny, but I don't like that I'll have to kill the sisters I've never known."  
  
Leo pulled Paige toward him and gave her a gentle hug, allowing her to rest her head on his chest.  
  
"I know." Leo said. "But don't think of them as the sisters you've never known. They aren't really your sisters anymore. They're monstorous creatures inhabiting their bodies. Nothing more."  
  
"Leo, you know that's not true." Paige said as she wiped a tear out of her right eye. "When you gave me all that knowledge, one bit of it was that we all have our own dark sides. Piper and Phoebe had to have had evil inside them before this, otherwise what is there to turn them with? It's them on a level, not just monsters inhabiting their bodies."  
  
It'd be a whole lot easier if my lie was true. Leo thought. Then maybe I wouldn't have such a hard time killing the woman I love.  
  
"Paige...." Leo started to say. "I don't know what else to say."  
  
"Piper's your wife, Leo." Paige said. "This must be even harder for you than it is for me. You love Piper deeply, anyone can see that, and yet now you have to kill her. You must be broken up inside, so you shouldn't have to comfort me. I'm going to be the strong one."  
  
The double-doors to the Elders' chamber opened. Paige looked at Leo, who nodded, and she stepped through, as Leo followed her.  
  
"Welcome." one Elder told them. "Did the knowledge transfer go as planned?"  
  
"Yes." Leo responded.  
  
"So, Paige, you realize that it is your destiny to kill the Dark Charmed Ones?" the Elder asked her.  
  
"Yes, I do." Paige responded.  
  
"And you are ready to accept the Sacred Power?"  
  
"Yes." Paige replied.  
  
"Bring her the Sacred Orb."  
  
Another man in a white robe and hood orbbed in, and was holding a clear orb with him. He let go of it and it floated in the air, a few feet away from Paige.  
  
"Touch it." the Elder instructed.  
  
Paige nodded, and slowly reached her hand out to the orb.....  
  
  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Cole were all down in the living room watching television, when suddenly Piper and Phoebe screamed out in pain as they collapsed to the floor.  
  
"Phoebe! Piper!" Cole yelled.  
  
The two sisters held their hearts as they continued to scream in pain.  
  
  
  
"Our warriors are in great pain, sir." the Seer said as she looked into the former orb of the Oracle.  
  
"That is because good has been reentered into the connection of power Piper and Phoebe share with Paige." The Source responded. "That could only mean one thing."  
  
"She has the Sacred Power." the Seer said, putting the pieces together.  
  
"Yes." The Source said. "Once the pain ends, that will have meant Paige has finished recieving the Sacred Power and she will be coming for Piper and Phoebe. Prepare them. They must kill Paige during the first attack, before she reaches full power, if they are to prevent her from altering the path of the prophecies."  
  
The Seer nodded and shimmered out.  
  
  
  
Paige retracted her hand from the white orb. She could feel the great power that was now running through her veins.  
  
"You must control the Sacred Power." the Elder said. "At this phase, it may be powerful enough to defeat the Dark Charmed Ones."  
  
"What are my powers, exactly?" Paige asked them.  
  
"You have three." the Elder said. "You can toss powerful light energy balls. You can open portals to other realms. And you can orb in and out, but those are from your White Lighter powers."  
  
"So the key to defeating Phoebe is to kill her with the light energy balls, and the key to defeating Piper is opening a portal to another realm and locking her inside there, correct?" Paige asked them.  
  
"You pick up on it quickly, dear." the Elder stated. "Very good. Orb to them. The Underworld entrance is closed but you are the Sacred One, so you should be able to orb there anyway."  
  
Paige nodded, and then turned to Leo.  
  
"Wish me luck." Paige told him.  
  
Leo was silent.  
  
Good luck in killing my bride? Leo though. Good luck in killing my beloved Piper? No, not killing, even worse. Locking her in a dark, silent cell for all eternity. Piper will go mad and wish for death. I cannot wish her good luck in doing that. And yet, I cannot let evil take over. If only there was another way....  
  
Put off by Leo's silence, Paige orbbed out.  
  
"You should be encouraging the girl." another Elder told Leo. "Not giving her the silent treatment."  
  
"I-I'm sorry." Leo managed to say.  
  
"Your personal feelings for Piper should not matter here, Leo." the Elder stated. "You have mistakingly put too much faith in love."  
  
"Maybe you've put too much faith in your Sacred One." Leo stated. "No amount of knowledge can prepare her for facing her own sisters. And Piper and Phoebe won't hold back. They'll kill her."  
  
"She will not let that happened." the Elder replied. "She will end this. She will end it all."  
  
  
  
Paige orbbed into the Halliwell home, just as Piper and Phoebe were recovering.  
  
"She's here!" Cole yelled. "The Sacred One is here!"  
  
Paige tossed a ball of white energy at Cole, sending him flying into the wall and knocking him unconcious.  
  
"You little bitch!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
She used her strength to pick up the couch and toss it at Paige, but Paige responded by throwing another ball of white energy at it, which sent it flying into the wall just inches from crushing Cole. Phoebe growled and threw a ball of fire at Paige, who orbbed out just seconds before it hit her. Paige orbbed in back of Phoebe, and tossed another ball of white energy, knocking Phoebe to the floor unconcious. However, Piper waved her hand and Paige was frozen solid.  
  
"This time, there's no Leo to save you." Piper said.  
  
"I wouldn't bet on that."  
  
Piper turned around to see Leo standing there.  
  
"How the hell did you orb in here?" Piper asked him angrily.  
  
"When Paige orbbed in here using her Sacred Powers, she created a temporary hole of sorts, that I could use to orb here as well." Leo stated. "And I brought some help with me."  
  
A black-haired witch stood next to him.  
  
"Great power, great sacrifice, the traitor does not comprehend, so she must be punished. End her reign and restore peace." the witch chanted.  
  
"No!" Piper screamed as her body began to flash with white light and she fell to the ground.  
  
"It won't vanquish her." Leo said. "She's too strong, and the whole unkillable thing."  
  
"Yes, but it should weaken her long enough to allow us to free Paige." the witch responded.  
  
Leo nodded and walked over to Paige. Using his healing power, he quickly defrosted her. Paige shook for a second, then turned to Piper.  
  
"Open the portal and banish her!" Leo yelled.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
All three turned to see Cole standing there, awakened and holding a gun.  
  
"This will kill the two witches and injure you, Leo." Cole said. "So I'd back away from Piper if I was you. I may be powerless, but that doesn't mean I can't fight back."  
  
"Cole, you're a human being, not a demon or a Warlock." Leo said. "Why are you helping Evil?"  
  
"For Phoebe." Cole said. "Always for Phoebe."  
  
"Then shoot us, Cole." Leo said. "Go ahead."  
  
Cole hesitated, allowing Paige to fire another ball of white energy that sent Cole flying out of the living room and down on the floor of the hallway, dropping the gun.  
  
"Too bad humans have conciouses." Paige said.  
  
"Too bad I don't."  
  
Phoebe was back up, and she tossed a fireball at Paige. Paige orbbed out, and instead it hit the other witch, frying her out of existance. Paige orbbed back in next to Leo, and tossed an orb of white energy. This time, however, Phoebe smacked it away with her right hand.  
  
"Emotions make people stronger, Paige." Phoebe said. "I just watched you hurt my lover. Now I'm going to hurt you."  
  
Phoebe blinked out, then blinked in behind Paige. She kicked Paige in the back of the head, and then tossed a ball of fire at her. Paige narrowly dodged it, only to be hit in the face by a table Phoebe tossed right after, knocking her unconcious.  
  
"Now you die." Phoebe said, and tossed another fireball at her.  
  
Leo, however, used himself to shield her, and in the middle of this intense pain, managed to orb out with her.  
  
"Damnit!" Phoebe screamed.  
  
Piper made it back to her feet.  
  
"Is she dead?" Piper asked her.  
  
"The other witch is, but Leo escaped with Paige." Phoebe said angrily.  
  
"Great." Piper said. "Just great."  
  
Phoebe turned to Cole as he was sitting up, trying to shake the cobwebs out of his head.  
  
"And you!" Phoebe yelled. "You had a chance to kill her! And you didn't!"  
  
"Phoebe..." Cole began to say.  
  
"Save it Cole!" Phoebe replied. "I don't want to hear it!"  
  
She blinked out angrily. Piper turned to face Cole.  
  
"I don't know what she expects." Piper growled. "After all, your just a human. A weakling controlled by his emotions and his concious. Of course you couldn't kill her."  
  
"Yes, well, I'm sorry if I'm not Belthazor anymore." Cole said. "And times like this I wish you could still be killed, so I could DO IT MYSELF!"  
  
Cole stomped angrily up the stairs, leaving Piper to glare in his direction. A few seconds later, a demon shimmered into the house.  
  
"Charmed One, The Source wishes to see you in his chambers." he began to say.  
  
Piper raised one hand in his direction and he was frozen solid, she didn't even have to look in his direction. After a bit more glaring, she walked towards him and with one punch, shattered his head.  
  
"NEVER interrupt me when I'm glaring." Piper said, and pushed over the remains of his body. "I love the sound of frozen bodies shattering."  
  
She blinked out with a slight laugh.  
  
  
  
"I apologize." Paige said. "I should have been more careful."  
  
"Do not feel the need to apologize to us, dear." one of the Elders said. "We're just glad you're still alive."  
  
Paige and Leo were back in the Elders' chamber, following their escape.  
  
"If it wasn't for Leo, I wouldn't be." Paige said, then turned to face him. "Thank you."  
  
"It was nothing." Leo said. "Well, okay, there was burning flesh, but other than that, nothing much."  
  
Paige laughed.  
  
"You must concentrate on growing stronger, Paige." the Elder said. "When the next confrontation with the Dark Charmed Ones comes, you must be ready."  
  
Paige nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Piper blinked in on the platform in The Source's chamber.  
  
"You called?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes." The Source replied. "I have a mission that requires you."  
  
"Why not Phoebe?" she asked him.  
  
"Phoebe has that.....thing.....with the human." The Source answered. "This mission requires seduction, not killing. I figured you'd be better for that task considering the circumstances."  
  
"Well, I techinically have a husband, but considering the fact that I hope he dies, I don't have a problem with it." Piper said with a slight smile.  
  
"Good." The Source said. "The Seer will fill you in on the details. Go to her."  
  
Piper nodded and blinked out. Afterwards, a woman dressed in a black gown shimmered in front of him.  
  
"You have an assignment for me?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes." The Source replied. "Your job is to kill the Sacred One."  
  
"Easy." she said.  
  
"Now, Ashinia, I know you are my most skilled demonic assisan, which is why I called you for this mission." The Source said. "But the Sacred One is no ordinary witch. You must be careful."  
  
"I will, sir." Ashinia replied. "I am sorry for being so over-confident."  
  
The Source nodded as she shimmered out.  
  
"The Sacred One does not stand a chance against Ashinia." The Source stated. "And Piper will seduce the painter and turn him to our side, preventing him from becoming the Saviour."  
  
To Be Continued...... 


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness Chronicles: Chapter 4  
  
Piper blinked in a small park, behind a restroom building. She peered over the corner, and found her target- Michael Christerson, an inspiring young painter with a lot of good inside of him. He loves to bring the beauty of the world out, and besides his painting he's also involved in several charities.  
  
"Goody-goody." Piper muttered.  
  
He may be a goody-goody, but he's also the future Saviour. Piper thought. It is prophecized that Micheal will discover the Orb of Saviourus, which has the power of the long-lost warrior named Saviourus. When he does, he will become the Saviour, the being that is prophecized to kill Phoebe and lock me in the Forever Vortex, ending evil's bid to take over. However, if I corrupt him by seducing him and he's corrupted when he finds the Orb, he'll become something very different, and very useful to evil....  
  
Piper stuck her hand out and a mirror appeared in it. She made sure her hair and make-up looked as casual as possiable, along with her all-black shirt and jeans.  
  
Casual as possiable. Piper thought.  
  
The mirror dissapered in Piper's hand and she walked over to Micheal, who was busy painting a nearby garden.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" Piper asked him with her best fake smile.  
  
"Oh, hey." Michael said, turning his face around. "I'm trying to bring out the inner beauty of this garden."  
  
"They're just....plants." Piper said, a little annoyed.  
  
"Maybe to you, lady." Michael said. "But, to me, they are very beautiful."  
  
"They're still just plants." Piper muttered.  
  
She watched him paint for a few moments.  
  
"You're a very good painter, though." Piper said.  
  
"Thanks, I guess." Michael replied. "You an art fan?"  
  
"Casual fan." Piper replied. "You are very skilled though."  
  
"Well, like I said, thanks." Michael said. "Not a lot of time to do it, though."  
  
"Why not?" Piper asked him.  
  
"I volunteer a lot." Michael replied. "Helping out various charities, foundations, things like that."  
  
"So wait a second." Piper said. "You sacrifice your own career, your own chance to be a rich and famous painter, just to help out some people you don't know?"  
  
"Well....yeah." Michael said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ummm...well....it's hard to explain." Michael replied. "Just a feeling you get from it."  
  
"And does that feeling pay the bills?" Piper asked him.  
  
"Well....no."  
  
"Does that feeling make you well-liked and loved?"  
  
"I....I guess not."  
  
"Then why don't you quit those charities and concentrate on becoming a famous painter?"  
  
"No!" Michael yelled. "Look lady..."  
  
"Piper."  
  
"Whatever. Look, Piper, you don't understand. You seem to be a very negative, for-yourself person. You'd never understand."  
  
Piper grabbed him by the shoulder.  
  
"You'd be surprised." Piper said. "I used to be a goody-goody, just like you. And you know where that got me?"  
  
"Not really." Michael replied.  
  
"Nowhere, and a dead sister to bury along with it." Piper said. "The grass is always greener on the other side of the fence, Michael. Remember that."  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"Let's just say I'm your.....guardian angel." Piper said with a laugh.  
  
She blinked out, and left Michael to wonder where she went.  
  
"Guardian angel?" he said to himself, confused. "I wonder when she'll show up again...."  
  
  
  
Paige returned to her apartment, a bit disoriented and tired from her battle with Piper and Phoebe.  
  
"They don't call them the most powerful Warlocks for nothing." Paige said as she unlocked her door. "Then again, I'm not exactly an ordinary Witch, either."  
  
"No. You're certainly not. You're the Sacred One."  
  
Paige turned around for the source of the voice, and saw Ashinia standing there.  
  
"That's right." Paige said. "And who exactly are you?"  
  
"Death."  
  
Ashinia raised her right hand and a long, cuved black sword appeared in it. She sliced the sword in a single motion down towards Paige, but just as it was about to hit her, she orbbed out.  
  
"Please, not in the apartment, I just had it cleaned."  
  
Ashinia growled and turned around, finding Paige there. She sliced down again as Paige orbbed out again.  
  
"Come and get me." she said in her parting words.  
  
"That I shall do." Ashinia replied, and shimmered out.  
  
  
  
Paige orbbed into a large, grassy field, at night. Ashinia shimmered in across from her.  
  
"A good choice for your last battle, Sacred One." Ashinia said.  
  
"It won't be my last battle, Demon." Paige replied. "Can't say the same for you, though."  
  
With one twitch of her arm, Paige threw a ball of white energy towards Ashinia. Ashinia deflected it with her sword, sending it flying above.  
  
"Your powers are too weak this soon to vanquish me, Sacred One." Ashinia said through gritted teeth.  
  
"We'll see." Paige said.  
  
Ashinia growled and ran towards Paige. Paige orbbed out, and then orbbed in behind Ashinia. She gave her a swift kick to the back, and threw another orb of white energy into it. Ashinia fell foward as Paige threw another orb, knocking the sword out of her hand. Ashinia gasped as Paige threw another orb, this one hitting dead-on in her chest. Ashinia screamed as she was vanquished.  
  
"That was too close." Paige gasped.  
  
  
  
Michael parked his car on the street, and got out of the front seat. He opened the trunk of his car, and awkardly grabbed the extra-large canvas his painting was on.  
  
"Need a hand?"  
  
Michael turned to see Piper leaning against the wall of his apartment building. With a smile, Piper waved her right hand, and the canvas floated out of the trunk and in front of Michael.  
  
"Amazing." Michael said. "How do you do that?"  
  
"Power is the root of evil." Piper said. "There's much of it to go around."  
  
Michael shook off her comment.  
  
"Well, do you mind floating that thing up to my apartment?" he asked her.  
  
"What number?"  
  
"3D." he replied.  
  
Piper waved her right hand and the canvas dissapered in a dark flash.  
  
"It's there." she said, and blinked out.  
  
Michael gave a confused sigh before closing the trunk of his car and entering his apartment building. He pressed the button for the third floor once entering the elevator, and watched as the elevator doors closed, alone inside.  
  
Not alone. came Piper's voice, inside his head.  
  
"Where are you?" he said out-loud, now a bit scared.  
  
In your mind. New power.  
  
"Power?" he said.  
  
Shhhh, stop talking. I can read your thoughts, just direct them to me and I'll hear you. People will think you're going crazy.  
  
I think I'm going crazy. he thought to her. Can't you test it out on someone else?  
  
You're more fun.  
  
Stop it!  
  
Hehe, okay.  
  
Micheal sighed as the elevator stopped at the third floor. He exited it and entered his apartment.  
  
I wanna talk to you. came Piper's voice in his head again.  
  
Then come to me physically. he thought to her. This is too creepy.  
  
Piper blinked in front of him.  
  
"Happy?" she asked him.  
  
"What is it that you want?" Michael said.  
  
"I want you to go out on a date with me tonight!" Piper said.  
  
"What? A date?"  
  
"Yes!" Piper said with a grin. "A date! Don't you find me attractive?"  
  
"Of course I do." Michael replied. "But isn't that against your guardian angel rules or something?"  
  
"Michael, I was kidding about the guardian angel thing." Piper said with a slight grin. "As I'm sure you've figured out by now, I'm no angel."  
  
"No, you certainly aren't."  
  
"But, I am looking out for you." Piper said. "And you are a very nice- looking guy. So, date or no date?"  
  
"Sure, we can go out on a date." Michael said.  
  
"Yay! Just give me a second to get dressed."  
  
Piper waved her right hand and her casual clothes turned into a black gown.  
  
"Done!"  
  
"That was fast." Michael replied. "Wish I knew how you do that. And, what's with all that black."  
  
"Black happens to be my color." Piper said. "Darkness defines me."  
  
"So, where are we going to eat?" Michael asked her, ignoring the comment once again.  
  
"I know the perfect place!" Piper said.  
  
"Well, who will drive?"  
  
"We're not going to drive, silly!" Piper said.  
  
"Well....then how will we get there?" he asked her.  
  
"We blink!" Piper said with a laugh, and she grabbed onto Micahel's arm.  
  
"We what?"  
  
Piper blinked out with Michael.  
  
  
  
Cole was inside his room, laying on the bed. He had his eyes wide open, as he was trying to comprehend his multitude of emotions.  
  
All of this was a mistake. My mistake. Cole thought. Turning them evil...I thought they could control it. I thought I could help them. But I love Phoebe too much to see the truth. She's evil. Very evil. No matter how much I try and bring the good out in her, she'll always be more evil than good now. I will always love her, but I can never be evil again. I can pretend. I can draw from what I was as Belthazor and use it. But I can't kill good anymore. Because I am good.  
  
Yes Cole. Yes, you are. came Phoebe's voice in his head.  
  
Let me guess. New power? Cole thought to her.  
  
Yup. I heard that entire tangent. I agree with you. I expected too much. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?  
  
Phoebe blinked in on the bed, sitting next to Cole.  
  
"I love you, Cole." Phoebe said. "I always will, too, no matter how far into evil I appear to slip. And I'm sorry I got mad at you."  
  
Phoebe kissed his forehead.  
  
"Do you forgive me, Cole?" she asked him.  
  
Cole sat up.  
  
"I forgive you." Cole replied.  
  
"And don't think this was a mistake, Cole." Phoebe said. "I'm much more happy like this. No more mourning, caring, or worrying about anything. Just desire, pleasure, and your love."  
  
"Phoebe...." Cole began to say. "You have good in you. You must hear the cries of the innocents you kill, just as I did when I was half-human. How do you ignore it?"  
  
"The cries....they are very loud." Phoebe said, her face changing a bit now. "But it's best if I lose myself in darkness. It seems to drown out the cries."  
  
Cole embraced her and the two kissed.  
  
"Never be sorry, Cole." Phoebe said. "Do not regret our destiny."  
  
  
  
Piper and Micahel blinked in the hallway outside the two bathrooms in Quake.  
  
"Ah!" the only man standing nearby screamed.  
  
"Save it." Piper said as she waved her right hand, and he was frozen solid.  
  
"How did you...." Michael began to say, but Piper pulled him by his left arm.  
  
"He'll defrost later, don't worry about it." Piper said. "Let's go have a good time."  
  
"What is this place?" Michael asked her.  
  
"It's a resturant, Quake, that I used to work in." Piper said. "In another lifetime."  
  
Piper and Michael sat down as the waitress brought them their menus. As Michael went through his menu, Piper put hers up so Michael couldn't see that her eyes had no pupils, a side-effect when she was in someone else's mind, and began scanning Michael's mind.  
  
He's being corrupted. Piper thought. I can feel it. I'm leading him down the right path.  
  
Piper smiled to herself as she broke the connection.  
  
  
  
The two were visiable through the orb of the Oracle, as the Seer and The Source looked on.  
  
"She's doing it." the Seer said. "The Fallen Saviour will soon be born and he shall serve you, my lord."  
  
"Are you positive that's what you are sensing?" The Source asked her.  
  
"What do you mean?" said the Seer.  
  
"Will he serve me.....or will he serve her?"  
  
"I am positive he will serve you, my lord." the Seer replied.  
  
The Source nodded, satisfied.  
  
It doesn't matter who he serves. the Seer thought. As long as evil prevails. This Source once proclaimed that he was going to sacrifice himself to help evil take control. But he lies. He only cares about himself. He does not realize that he is not the one prophecized to lead evil. She is. But it is alright. Soon, all will come to pass. The true Source shall be revealed, and she will lead, with her sister and the Fallen Saviour at her side, as evil takes complete control. The day of Reckoning is coming. And not even the Sacred One can stop it now.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	5. Chapter 5

Darkness Chronicles: Chapter 5  
  
Author's Notes: I know you haven't seen anything new from me in a while, but I launched a new story, Deal of Darkness, which I very much suggest checking out (by going to my author's page, where it will be) if you like this one. Anyway, here's Chapter 5 of Darkness Chronicles, and things heat up here as this is the chapter-before-the-last (it ends with Chapter 6, just like Desperate Measures did). I'm not going to reveal if this is the last story in my saga or not, you'll have to find out for yourself at the end of Chapter 6. Anyway, onward with Chapter 5!  
  
  
  
Piper blinked back into Michael's apartment with him.  
  
"Well, I had fun, didn't you?" Piper asked him.  
  
"Yeah." Micahel replied. "You've definitley shown me a different viewpoint."  
  
"How about a kiss?" Piper asked him.  
  
Michael nodded, and the two kissed passionatley.  
  
"Want to do this again tommorow?" Piper asked them after breaking their embrace.  
  
"I would love to, but I can't." Michael replied. "I'm going on a hike up a nearby mountain range."  
  
Piper nodded slowly.  
  
"Well, then I have to go." Piper said. "Goodbye."  
  
"Will I see you again, then?" he asked her.  
  
"Count on it." Piper said with a wink of her eye, and blinked out.  
  
  
  
"This is bad." the Seer told The Source. "Very bad."  
  
"What is it?" The Source demanded.  
  
"Piper is experiencing human emotions for the future Savoiur!" the Seer stated frantically. "She has once again found the good inside of her! She is no longer invinciable!"  
  
"This is unthinkable!" The Source said, enraged. "We must squash these emotions before they develop any further!"  
  
"Agreed." the Seer stated.  
  
The future Source must be absent of human emotion. the Seer said. After this is over, and Piper has the Fallen Saviour at her side, she will kill The Source and take over his position, beginning the chain of events that will lead to evil's complete domniance.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Paige orbbed into a small room where Leo had been staying in the Above. Leo wasn't there.  
  
"Leo?" Paige called out. "Leo?"  
  
"He's gone to see Piper."  
  
Paige turned around to see one of the white-robed men standing behind her.  
  
"How?" she asked him.  
  
"He's going to have a Witch say a spell to summon her." he said.  
  
"So why didn't he just ask me?" Paige asked him.  
  
He hesitated with his reponse, but then said, "He doesn't want you to get hurt."  
  
"So Leo's going to lead this Witch into her death?" Pagie asked him.  
  
"It's certainly a possability." the man replied.  
  
"I have to stop him!" Paige yelled out, and then orbbed out.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Piper blinked in the Halliwell Manor in the Underworld, in the living room where Phoebe was reading a book while Cole was asleep on the couch.  
  
"Phoebe, I need your help." Piper said.  
  
She walked over to her and handed her a small piece of hair.  
  
"What exactly do you want me to do with that?" Phoebe asked her.  
  
"It's a piece of Michael's hair." Piper said. "I want you to get a preminition with it. See how Michael will turn out when he touches the Orb of Savoirus. And use the new growth of your power to allow me to see it as well."  
  
"Right." Phoebe said, and concentrated, holding Piper's hands so she could view it as well.  
  
After a few moments, a premintion began.  
  
  
  
Michael found his way inside a cave during his hiking trip, and found a cave with a glowing blue orb in the center of it. The Orb of Savoirus. He felt drawn to it, and touched it with his right hand. The power ran through him in blue electricity, and transformed him into a hulking, hideous creature. He was still humanoid, but had grown to seven feet in height, with rippling muscles, a strange pattern on his exposed chest, and transformed blue teeth. And his face- it was horribly disfigured, with half of the flesh missing and teeth that pertruded from his face, plus his hands were now talons.  
  
  
  
The premition ended.  
  
"I have to stop him!" Piper yelled out, and then blinked out.  
  
Could Piper love him? Phoebe thought to herself.  
  
  
  
Piper blinked in the Seer's chamber, as she cautiously looked around it.  
  
"Where am I?" Piper wondered.  
  
She had intended to blink to Micahel, but was sure Micahel wasn't here.  
  
"You're in my chamber, Piper." the Seer said. "I used dark magic to interrupt your transportation, and bring you here instead."  
  
"Why?" Piper asked her.  
  
"Because you were about to let your foolish human emotions for the future Saviour get in the way of your destiny!" the Seer yelled out.  
  
"Screw my destiny!" Piper yelled back. "I'm stopping him from becoming that....that creature!"  
  
  
  
Back in the Above, Paige orbbed into another chamber, where Leo had a beautiful young, red-headed witch with him.  
  
"Paige, what are you doing here?" Leo asked her. "You can't be here!"  
  
"I know what you're up to, Leo, and I'm not going to let you bring Piper here!" Paige said. "You're reverting back to your old ways- you told me that we had to kill Piper, and now you're bringing here to confess your love for her! What are you thinking?"  
  
"I know what I'm doing, Paige!" Leo yelled. "I know there's still some good left in Piper!"  
  
  
  
"But don't you see, Piper, by doing this you have made yourself no longer immortal!" the Seer said. "You have to let him become the Fallen Saviour and let your feelings for him die out, or you will end up dead! The Sacred One and the Saviour will unite and kill us all!"  
  
"I don't care!" Piper screamed at her. "I'm not letting Michael do that to himself!"  
  
  
  
"Begin the spell!" Leo screamed at the red-haired witch. "I'll hold Paige back!"  
  
"Like hell you will." Paige said, and sent Leo flying back with an orb of white energy.  
  
However, the witch had already started saying a spell to summon Piper (a modified version of To Call a Witch's Powers from Season 2).  
  
"Powers of the warlocks rise.  
  
Course unseen across the skies  
  
Come to us who call you near,  
  
Come to us and settle here."  
  
She then put a small portion of Piper's blood into a small cup of potion, signaling that it was Piper she was calling for. The cup exploded with a black fire.  
  
  
  
As Piper turned away from the Seer in their arguement, she was suddenly engulfed in a white light.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Piper screamed.  
  
"You're being summoned by good!" the Seer responded. "Be careful Piper, you are no longer unkillable!"  
  
The white light evaporated, taking Piper with it.  
  
  
  
The white light appeared in the chamber.  
  
"She's coming!" Paige yelled out. "Are you happy now, Leo?"  
  
Piper appeared in the white light, which then dissapered.  
  
"Which one of you brought me here?" she demanded in rage.  
  
She recieved no answer from Paige, Leo, or the red-haired witch.  
  
"No matter, I'll kill all three of you!" Piper screamed.  
  
The red-haired witch raised her right hand, sending a single knife flying towards Paige, which just appeared in mid-air. It slashed Piper on her right arm. This only made her madder, as she raised one arm and froze the red-haired witch solid before using her own mind to shatter the ice.  
  
"That wound on her arm, it's not healing!" Paige yelled out. "She's no longer unkillable, this is our chance!"  
  
"Wait, Paige, that also means she still has good in her!" Leo tried to tell her, but she didn't hear him and he was still wounded by Paige's powerful orb, so he couldn't get up to tell her.  
  
Paige threw a powerful orb of white energy at Piper, sending her down to the ground.  
  
"You're going to get it this time, bitch." Piper said as she brushed herself off and stood up. "I should have killed you, for real, when you were possesed by that fucking spirit."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, but you're not going to be saying anything once I'm done with you." Paige said, and threw another orb of white energy at Piper, who managed to slap it away.  
  
"You need more power to beat me, Sacred One." Piper said.  
  
"Yes, and I'm goign to get it from you." Paige said. "From the real you."  
  
Piper looked at Paige questionably, who then took out a small piece of paper and began to read it.  
  
"Darkness that blocks the light,  
  
Release your hold under my sight,  
  
Let it out with all of your might,  
  
Let it end on this very night."  
  
Piper screamed in anguish after Paige's spell, and suddenly a beam of light energy came from Piper's right hand, and into Paige's right hand.  
  
"Thank you, Piper." Paige said.  
  
With her right hand empowered by the light, she tossed another, brighter white orb. It hit Piper, and as Piper continued to scream, vanquished her as she was engulfed in white flames.  
  
"No!" Leo yelled out. "Piper!"  
  
He was able to get up now, and ran over to the area where Piper was vanquished. Suddenly, a white spirit emerged from it.  
  
"Piper!" Leo yelled out. "The real Piper!"  
  
"It always was the real me, Leo." Piper said. "Just as you once told Paige, I was always there on some level. And remember, I did turn evil willingly.  
  
"I shouldn't have let you!" Leo cried out.  
  
He was in tears.  
  
"Don't cry, Leo." Piper said. "I may be damned, but at least I got to say goodbye. And at least I won't hurt anyone else. But before I do go for my eternal punhishment, there is one last soul that I must steer onto the right direction. Goodbye, Leo. I will always love you."  
  
Leo wept openly as Piper's spirit dissapered.  
  
  
  
Michael entered the cave where the Orb of Saviours was at the center.  
  
"What is that?" Michael wondered.  
  
He walked over to the orb, but just as he was about to touch it, Piper's spirit appeared.  
  
"Stop!" Piper yelled.  
  
Michael turned to see Piper's spirit.  
  
"Piper, are you...." Michael began to say.  
  
"Yes, Michael." Piper replied. "I'm dead."  
  
"Piper...." Michael said, as a tear fell from his right eye.  
  
"Michael....don't cry for me." Piper said. "I was dead inside when we first met anyway. You brought a bit of my life back to me, and for that I will be eternally grateful. But you must realize that the path I had been leading you on was the wrong one. I was trying to corrupt you, Michael. You must not let that happen. For me, Michael."  
  
Piper smiled her last smile as her soul was engulfed in flames, before dissapering. Michael looked out to where she had been, with a tear in his eye. Her speech had been enough to de-corrupt his soul. He then reached out, and touched the Orb of Saviours. In a brilliant white light, he grew to seven feet in height but other than that was still the same, besides the apperance of a bright blue armor.  
  
He was the Saviour.  
  
Paige orbbed in next to him.  
  
"It's time." Paige told him. "It's time for us, the Sacred One and the Saviour, to crush evil. For Piper."  
  
The Saviour nodded, and dissapered in a brilliant flash of white light, while Paige orbbed out.  
  
  
  
"How can this be?" Phoebe screamed.  
  
She and Cole were on top of The Source's platform in his chamber. The Seer was also there.  
  
"Her feelings for the future Saviour made her mortal again." the Seer said. "And she was killed by the Sacred One."  
  
"I am so going to kill that bitch." Phoebe said angrily.  
  
"And that's not even the worst of it." the Seer said. "Michael's corrupting by Piper has been reversed. When he touched the Orb of Savoirus, he became the Saviour."  
  
Moments later, Paige and the Saviour appeared behind them.  
  
"You bitch!" Phoebe yelled out, and threw a fireball at Paige.  
  
However, the Saviour merely stood in front of Paige, and the fireball bounced off of his armor. He then raised his right hand, and blue electricity came from it. It struck Phoebe, and she was vanquished.  
  
"NO!" Cole screamed out. "Phoebe!"  
  
Paige and the Saviour then turned to The Source, and before he could even react, the two joined hands and together, threw a white orb covered in the Saviour's blue electricity. The orb hit The Source, and as he screamed in pain, he was vanquished as well. In panic, The Seer grabbed Cole's hand, pulling him away from the spot where Phoebe was vanquished, and dissapered with him.  
  
"Should we go after him?" the Savoiur asked Paige.  
  
"Nah." Paige said. "Cole is just a human and the Seer is useless without a Source."  
  
  
  
The Seer and Cole apperead in her chambers, with Cole still weeping over the loss of Phoebe.  
  
"This can't be!" the Seer yelled out. "Evil is finished!"  
  
"Who cares about evil?" Cole said. "My Phoebe, she is dead!"  
  
"I may have a way to solve both of your problems."  
  
Cole and the Seer turned around, and standing there was.....  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	6. Chapter 6

Darkness Chronicles: Chapter 6  
  
Author's Notes: Now, after completing Chapter 5 of Darkness Chronicles, I originally was going to switch gears and do Chapter 3 of Deal of Darkness, but then I realized that I can't leave all of you guys hanging like that, so here we are with an Express Follow-Up, the last chapter of Darkness Chronicles!  
  
  
  
.......Tempest.  
  
"Tempest?" Cole said questionably. "You're dead."  
  
"Here's a newsflash for you, Belthazor." Tempest said. "The Source of all evil.....isn't the most trustworthy person out there. My powers are far too great for me to be dead after turning back time just one more measely time. Rather, The Source told you and your witches that I was dead so they didn't attempt to get me to turn back time so Prue would still be alive."  
  
"You'll help us, then?" the Seer asked him.  
  
"But of course." Tempest said. "The Source is dead. The Dark Charmed Ones are dead. And evil is in ruins. We'll see if we can't reverse all of this. I will use an increase in power so my reversal of time effects everyone, not just on the surface. However, I will allow you two to remember what happened so you do not allow the Dark Charmed Ones to make the same mistakes again."  
  
"Understood." the Seer replied.  
  
Tempest raised his rams in the air, and his eyes lost their pupils, becoming pitch black.  
  
"It is done."  
  
  
  
"Where am I?" Piper wondered, as she stood in the Seer's chamber, with the Seer looking on.  
  
The Seer looked around.  
  
It worked! the Seeer thought. Tempest turned back time to when I had just brought Piper to my chambers.  
  
"Piper, you must listen to me, and listen to me good." the Seer told her. "We haven't but little time. You must erase your feelings for Michael and let him become the Fallen Savoiur, and allow yourself to become immortal once again."  
  
"But I...." Piper began to say, but the Seer cut her off.  
  
"Do not argue!" the Seer yelled out. "If it was not for Tempest, you'd still be dead! You see, Tempest had to turn back time because you were killed by the Sacred One, and Phoebe and The Source were both killed by the Sacred One and the Savoiur! You cannot allow this to happen again!"  
  
Piper's eyes flickered with a cold intensity.  
  
Sure, Michael is nice and all.....but he's not worth dying over. Piper thought.  
  
She allowed the feeling of a cold evil to run through her veins again. She then grabbed a knife off of a table, and stabbed herself in the chest with it.  
  
"Piper!" the Seer yelled out, but stopped when she saw the wound close itself as Piper pulled the knife out. "Good."  
  
"No." Piper said. "Not good. Evil."  
  
She watched a white aura form around her.  
  
"That would be your husband trying to summon you to the Above, which is how you got killed in the first place." the Seer said. "But you are strong enough now to...."  
  
Piper didn't even wait for the Seer to finish her sentance. She raised both of her arms in the air, and then brought them down in a diagonial fashion. Instantly, the white aura around her dissapered.  
  
"You can deal with him later, Piper." the Seer stated. "Right now, it is time for you to meet your destiny."  
  
Piper smiled evilly.  
  
  
  
Leo watched from his position on the ground (remember he was knocked down by Paige), while Paige and the red-haired witch watched on as well as the white aura arrived in the chamber, signaling that Piper was on her way.  
  
"Are you happy now, Leo?" Paige called out to him. "Now I'm going to have to lock your wife away in the Forever Vortex, and hope that's enough to defeat her."  
  
However, the white aura evaporated without bringing Piper.  
  
"What?" the red-haired witch said. "This can't be, I said the spell right, I'm sure I did!"  
  
"Piper must be too strong to transport here." Paige said. "She is immortal, after all."  
  
Paige helped Leo up.  
  
"Now, are you going to try and help me figure out a way to stop them?" Paige asked him.  
  
Leo nodded meekily.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, still on his camping trip, Michael entered the cave of the Saviours Orb. He spotted the glowing blue orb, and felt drawn to it. He touched it, and with his corrutped soul intact, underwent the hideous transformation to the Fallen Saviour as shown in Phoebe's preminition. As it was complete, Piper blinked into the cave.  
  
"Hello, honey." Piper said. "Ready to take control?"  
  
The beast now known as the Fallen Saviour snarled in agreement. The Seer then appeared next to Piper.  
  
"It is as I predicted." the Seer said. "The Fallen Saviour serves you, and only you. And I pledge my alligences to you as well."  
  
"Good." Piper said. "Then, go find my sister, and meet us at The Source's chamber. It is time for me to take my rightful throne."  
  
The Seer bowed, and then dissapered. Piper turned to the Fallen Saviour, and reached out for one of his huge talons. He put one out, and she blinked out with him.  
  
  
  
Paige and Leo orbbed into the Elders' chamber back in the Above.  
  
"Why have you summoned us here?" Leo asked them.  
  
"Our window of opprutunity has dissapered." one of the Elders said. "Evil is about to take over, and the Above will be decimated, as was prophecized. We advise you to flee to the surface while you still can."  
  
"What about you guys?" Paige asked them.  
  
"We will oversee that our Whitelighters and Witches escape." another Elder said. "Unforutnatley, there is no way for the Spirits to escape, as they are stuck here. We do not know what will happen to them when evil takes over. Now, flee!"  
  
Leo and Paige nodded and they both orbbed out.  
  
  
  
Back in the Underworld, on the platform in The Source's chamber, Piper blinked in with the Fallen Saviour at the same time that the Seer and Phoebe appeared.  
  
"Ah, Dark Charmed Ones, and Seer." The Source said. "I see that you have brought me the Fallen Saviour to serve me. He does appear to be a magnificent creature."  
  
"He doesn't serve you." Piper said. "He serves me."  
  
The Fallen Savoiur growled at The Source to back up his point.  
  
"What?" The Source said. "But, Seer, you said...."  
  
"She lied." Piper said. "She serves me as well."  
  
"No!" The Source yelled. "You cannot do this to me! I will have all of you killed!"  
  
"Your subjects are mine now, Source." Piper said. "Or shall I say, EX- Source!"  
  
Piper raised the sword given to her by the Seer, and in one swift motion, stabbed The Source in the heart with it.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" The Source screamed, and he exploded in a puff of fire, vanquished, as the powers of The Source ran through the sword and into Piper's body.  
  
Piper turned around, and the Fallen Saviour, the Seer, and Phoebe all bowed.  
  
Piper then walked out to the portion of the platform where below, a large gathering of Demons and Warlocks could see and hear her.  
  
"ALL HAIL THE NEW SOURCE!" Piper screamed out as she thrust her sword into the air. "AND NOW, WITH THESE WORDS, EVIL RETAKES THE WORLD, AND ESCAPES THE UNDERWORLD! WE ARE FREE!"  
  
As Piper held the sword up in the air, a huge blast of fire went straight up into the air. It dissapered as it reached the roof of the room, but it's magical effects had already begun to be felt in the Above. Fire erupted from the floors and rooftops, and soon the Above was nothing more than a wasteland.  
  
Back on the platform, Piper walked out to where the other  
  
"It has been compelted!" Piper said. "Evil has taken control, and now we move to the surface!"  
  
Piper raised her sword in the air as the Demons and Warlocks below rasied their own fists in the air. One by one, they began dissapering and heading to the surface.  
  
It was Armageddon.  
  
The end of the world.  
  
Whatever you want to call it.  
  
And now.....the ruler of all realms.  
  
Was Piper.  
  
The End (For Now)  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Yes, there is going to be a sequel. You'll see it soon. Hint: More reviews=me writing sequel faster! Hehehehe. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story and look foward to entertaining all of you even more with the sequel! 


End file.
